A conventional NMR apparatus has been widely used in research and development in the field of natural science, as one technique for analyzing and determining the structure of a liquid or solid sample (for example, see the below-described patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-172597